fortonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Laroya
Laroya was a Warrant from the Kau Knights in the story The Battle Of Asgoria. She was a very close friend of Mekeles, to the point of them being considered romantic partners. Biography Childhood Laroya was around 29 years old during The Battle of Asgoria. She lived her early childhood rather peacefully with no major life events and she hardly resembled the woman she was in the Kau Knights. When she was six, her mother was involved in a serious accident that left her disabled. Laroya's father sought to care for her indirectly, by collecting funds and necessities, though Laroya took up most of the duties in care. As her mother failed to recover, succumbing to her injuries when Laroya was around eight, Laroya's father quickly sought to move on. Laroya would have accepted her father's interest in a new marriage, until she found out her father's new partner. She heard the two conversing rather derogatorily about Laroya and both clearly stated Laroya was weak and bound to serve her life for the two. Laroya confronted her father, who admitted the truth yet refused to leave his partner, believing that the argument was true. Laroya was so enraged that she ran off. Adolescence and Admission to the Kau Knights Through her early adolescence, Laroya survived quite well in the harsh environment, given her undeveloped body which made her indistinguishable from men. She never forgot about her confrontation with her father and sought to deny the assumptions made. To this end, she lived a nomadic lifestyle and trained herself frequently. One day, Laroya found herself in Ceshkin, one of the few places outside Kauni that recognized the Kau Knights, and obtained information about the league. While the Knights were not misogynistic and welcomed women of strength, her chances were veiled by the contrary nature of the army, who refused to enlist her. Laroya was aided by her chance encounter with Harek, Mekeles' mentor and a retired Knight, who took her as his new apprentice. Laroya showed the physical and cognitive abilities that the Kau Knights required of their recruits, which ensured her admission. Mekeles' Plot Laroya was one of the few Knights, possibly the only other than Muzabul himself, who was aware of Mekeles' intent to kill Emylus. Although Mekeles never directly told her, the magical powers entrusted by the Mazhon Stones permitted her to telepathically learn. Laroya sent one of the spies to retrieve Mekeles' stone once his plot had failed. This proved easier when Mekeles' equipment was stripped minutes before his execution, before he was placed at the gallows. The spy struggled among the multiple soldiers to retrieve the stone but did so successfully. Emylus in Kauni "The woman stared at him with all his rage reflected. He stared curiously yet uninterested in the woman as she fell down to the ground. There, she simply stared up at him until he moved away. In her stance, the darkness of Emylus was reflected upon him, such that he'd rather pass than to indulge it." Laroya was present when Emylus lead his troops to siege Kauni. Sparing Emylus directly over his armada, they fire and successfully shoot all of Emylus' soldiers but not the leader himself. Emylus is invited to come into the town and soon sees Laroya. The next bit is very unusual; Laroya appears to fall down onto the ground, as though she is expecting Emylus to kill her, what with Mekeles and Peschew killed, but Emylus doesn't shoot her. It is likely that Emylus remembers what he did to the Shock Lady and was unwilling to do the same to Laroya and face the same nightmare worse on.